Wizards of Waverly Place: Immortal
by Thor2000
Summary: Alex becomes a goddess, and the price for becoming one is bigger than she thinks, meaning losing her past life, memories and leaving everything behind.
1. Chapter 1

There was yelling and screaming coming from the apartment loft above the Waverly Place Sub Shop. The neighbors were used to the in-fighting of the siblings who lived up there but they were often mystified by the other activities in the area such as cars that levitated, people who vanished and disappeared and the sightings of strange things whisking over the street. Paranormal investigators had checked out the street and found nothing, but they didn't pay much attention to the sandwich shop near them. The sandwiches were good, the kids there creative in their sibling rivalry and the parents seemingly ordinary people, but no one ever really got a good impression of what they the family was really like. Ordinarily a pillar of the community, Jerry Russo dragged his daughter up to her bedroom on the third floor to ground her to her room.

"Little lady, you just ruined family movie night!" He escorted his middle daughter to her room. "I can't believe you zapped your brothers into _The Princess Bride_. I've never seen Cary Elwes and Robin Wright so confused!"

"But I had plans for tonight." Alex turned round with attitude, shifted her weight to one leg and folded her arms before her chest with contempt. "I don't even want to be here."

"Friday night has always been family movie night!"

"So why are you always surprised that I try to get out of here?!" Alex stated the obvious. Her father just groaned and strained to hold back his hostility toward her indifference.

"You're grounded!" He finally roared. "Now, you can't watch the rest of the movie!!"

"I've seen it a million times!"

"Then you can act it out in your room!" Jerry turned to leave her. "Honestly, Alex! Sometimes you make me wish I only had two boys!"

"And sometimes you make me wish you and mom had never…. You thought I was going to say that again, didn't you?" She caught herself. The last time she had said that she had accidentally split up her parents on vacation with a minor hiccup in their memories. Jerry looked at her and realized she really did not like being related to him.

"You're still grounded." Jerry repeated himself. "And don't think about going out the window, I wielded it shut and had Justin use a spell to move the drain pipe." He closed the door and started heading away. Left alone to her own dishonesty and lack of respect for her parents, she pulled her wand out of her boot.

"Who needs a spell when you have magic." She tried to recall the teleportation spell then heard her father rushing back. He had barely made it down the stairs when he suddenly recalled his daughter's wizard lessons and charged back, kicking open her daughter's door and fought with her to confiscate her wand. She extended her arm away from him a second more, but he finally grabbed it and jerked it away from her. The two of them briefly scuffling and struggling, Alex grunted upset and looked back to her father.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He aimed it at her briefly, shook his head disapprovingly and marched back out very disappointed in her. He pulled the door shut behind him as Alex recomposed herself.

"Yeah, yeah, well…" She stood a second. "Well, you're a really lousy father if you can't trust your own daughter!!"

"I don't trust you at all!" Jerry called back.

Alex just hissed, swung round and kicked her bureau disgustedly, turning round and limping a moment on her sprained foot. She hated being grounded and she especially hated not being able to meet Harper at the mall as they had promised each other. She didn't even have her cell phone to call and tell her she was grounded; she had left it downstairs. Wandering around the room, her eyes briefly caught sign of a pencil in the cushion of the chair near her bedroom door. According to Professor Danvers, a sorcerer posing as a regular teacher at Tribeca Prep, a wand was merely a directional tool and had no actual power. If that was true then she should be able to substitute her wand for something like it. She took the pencil in her fingers, eraser end up first, and attempted an incantation.

"I don't want to be stuck here, take me to Harper to see her!" She summoned her mystical powers and a burst of light exploded from her hand. She dropped the pencil; the lead in it had been turned to charcoal. Apparently the graphite in it was not a good conductor of magic. Alex groaned again, rolled her eyes and hissed under her breath. She was losing it. Desperate to keep her plans, she climbed upon top of her furniture and struggled with the window. It only opened a little bit for air and no more. She'd need to be twelve inches tall to get through it. Hissing through her teeth, her face pulled into an annoyed sneer of disgust and hostility, she continued fighting to open it. Her father had wielded a plate in it to keep it from opening further than it had to be. Alex tried forcing it wider, grabbed at the weld to rip it off and began screaming.

Downstairs, Jerry sat between his wife and son Justin with his son Max eating popcorn on the floor and watching the movie _Rat Race_ with Breckin Meyer, Seth Green and Whoopi Goldberg. The four of them lifted their heads up to look at the sound of Alex screaming her head off and trashing her room. Above the ceiling, they heard a crash, a pounding noise, the crunch of Alex bouncing and jumping on the bed and the sounds of one shoe after another hitting the wall.

"Wow," Jerry checked his watch. "Three minutes, it took longer for her to lose it this time."

"At least we know she's up there." Theresa passed some popcorn to her lips.

"Hey, dad…" Max was getting into the movie. "Can I go into this movie? I want to get the money before all of them can."

"Max…" Justin leaned over to his brother by his side. "The money isn't real."

"What's your point?" Max looked to him.

A chunk of the ceiling dropped between them and the TV. It sounded as if above them Alex had dropped her chest of drawers.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Trashing one's room was hard work. Screaming and yelling like a teenage diva being ignored caused her to pass out. Jerry and Theresa had waited for two hours after things went quiet to go check on Alex. Jerry lifted her off the floor and put her to bed. Theresa picked up the clothes and pushed the furniture back. Jerry would have to re-plaster the wall where Alex had nearly broken through the wall to Justin's closet and re-stain the floor where the bureau left scrape marks in the wood. Being parents never got any easy, but they were going to kill their daughter's big ego one way or another. They turned out the light and left the mystical princess in bed to find solace in her dreams, but on a path of moonlight through the open window, a presence of energy entered the room. In her sleep, Alex lightly shuddered, scratched her face and gasped lightly in her slumber. From out of the shadows of her room, a mysterious voice whispered to her.

"Alex…."

Alex opened her eyes fully awake.

The brunette teenage diva lifted her head to realize the darkness around her and scanned the shadows around her once and over again looking over the room. It sounded as if someone was in the room with her, but upon looking round, she realized she was quite alone. She dropped her head once more and tried to return herself to sleep. As her dreams started turning toward the Jonas Brothers and that "Twilight" actor, she heard it again.

"Alex…."

"Okay…" Alex sat up, switched on her bedside light and looked again. It sounded like a male voice whispering in her ear. She scowled a bit and looked around the room once over again. "Justin, if you're trying to scare me, you can forget it! I don't scare easy."

Silence.

"Like I said…" She tilted her head briefly satisfactorily, turned off her light and slid back into her bed ready to descend into a world of dreams where anything and everything was possible. She closed her brown eyes, sighed with a light gasp of air and once again tried to render herself into the realms of dreams. Her head buried into her pillow, her long dark hair cascading over her childlike features, she once more became susceptible to the idyllic silence of the room and the distant sounds of New York City muffled beyond the walls of her home. She heard a car horn from the next block, a police siren way over on Lexington and the mild roar of a garbage truck going up her sleep. Those were the normal sounds of living on Waverly Place, but over those noises, the sound of a voice whispered to her as if someone was right on her bed with her.

"Alex…."

"What?!" Alex was getting upset at these voices in her head. "What?! Who are you? What do you want?"

"How would you like to be immortal?" It seduced her with promises of power. Alex drew silent upon hearing that offer. Sitting up in bed with her hair askew and her t-shirt light twisted around her. Her left eyebrow went up interested.

"I'm listening…." Her honeyed voice echoed from her lips turning up into a curious smile.

"You'd be more than a mere wizard…." The voice promised her. "You'd be greater than a mortal sorcerer. Wiccans would call upon you for power. You would have the power to do anything you want, to go anywhere you want and you would live forever… never growing older than you look now."

"And…." Alex poked her feet out to the floor and looked around her room clad in her t-shirt and sweat pants looking for the source of the voice. She looked out in the hall, around her room and glided over to her closet looking for whoever was talking to her. "What would I have to do for these powers? How much do I have to give for them?"

"Nothing…" The voice sounded as if in were in her head. "What is your wish?"

"I want to be immortal." Alex said the words.

"Your wish…" The voice whispered. "Is mine to command…"

Something was happening. Alex felt herself lifting up. From off the floor, she began levitating off her feet and tilting backward ever so slighty. She grinned a lightly chuckled as the laws for Earth-bound mortals no longer applied to her. This was so cool! She was floating and her ceiling was opening up to her, turning into stars and planets and clouds of matter. Alex extended her arm out toward them and found energies pouring from her hands. Something wonderful was happening to her… something beyond incredible and divine. She raised her fist to the skies and thunder and lightning cracked as she flew skyward to a ceiling and roof opening up for her. Under her body, cities and landscapes were whirling past her at great speed. Deep in the sea she could see ancient serpents left over from the Mesozoic. Flitting around invisible to mortal man were the spirits and shades of long deceased mortals. Electronic signals from space danced through her mind as she heard and understood all the languages of Earth going through her at once. She understood them all. They were prayers and dreams, thoughts and ideas. The world was opening up to her, every sensation and feeling becoming hers to command. Every sensation, every feeling, even pinprick of human thought and compassion… it continued pouring through her. Her tiny mortal form was absorbing the sum total of knowledge from the universe. She was seeing and feeling the history of the universe rushing through her thoughts.

"It's too much!" She began screaming. Her eyes glowing with the energies of godhood, she felt her heart racing and exploding. Her tiny mortal body becoming something it was not meant to be. "It's too much! I don't want it!!!" Lightning was cracking and jumping from her fingers. She felt as if she was growing larger and larger, her body becoming too big for the known universe, moving her from one level of existence to the wasn't just the heavens opening up, it was reality falling apart... and a part of her was being taken away with it.

"Take it back!!!" Her voice screamed. "I don't want to be immortal! It hurts too much!! Take it back!!!"

She began screaming in pain just before becoming one with the nature of infinity.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Alex!!!" Theresa yelled to the third floor. Justin was eating toast and scrambled eggs, but Max was having cereal, pausing to look for the toy car in the bottom of the cereal box. Jerry had finished off his omelet and placed the plate into the dishwasher. He turned round to kiss his sexy wife for the breakfast.

"Jerry, are you sure Alex didn't sneak out?" Theresa asked him.

"Positive." He nodded. "Cans at the door, chains on the shop entrance. If she got out of here without her wand, she's a better escape artist than Houdini!"

"Did you check her room?" Justin asked.

"She wouldn't have dared!"

"I'm checking her room!" Theresa made a face and turned toward the stairs. "Alex!!!" She yelled to the third floor just once more. From beyond the sub shop, there was a rumble of thunder despite the clear skies, and lightning struck the roof above the wizard's lair in the attic. Within the loft, the air exploded with light and energy, and Alex was suddenly standing there ecstatic and loving her new power. Grinning ear-to-ear and fresh from a trip to Paris, she had heard her mother's voice in her mind and transcended the ocean to appear dressed in gold and emerald robes with flowers in her hair and a metal adamantine breastplate in the shape of her body over her chest and bosom. Her aegis had the face of a unicorn pounded into it. Her shoes were constructed with golden leather with long straps wrapped over her ankles and small wings on her feet. She was holding a gold spear in one hand and a bow in her left accompanied by a quiver of arrows on her back.

"By Olympus, doest I feel good!" She was grinning ear to ear with her power. "Verily, I feel as if I could lift a mack truck!!!"

"Alex!!!" Jerry was struggling to form a reaction. "What… Who… I… You… That…." He stuttered trying to understand her level of power. "Where did you get that spell?!"

"Spell?" Alex realized what she was wearing and looked back to her father. "Oh, father, I have been only… eating my vegetables." She lied as she looked around nervously. Justin reacted nervously. Max took a bit longer to swallow the cereal in his mouth.

"Alex…" Justin was walking around her in dire amusement as her looked at her attire. "Are you planning on attending a May Day festival or something?" He started snickering and laughing with his brother.

"Yeah, Alex…" Max was eating his bowl of cereal and trying to keep from cracking with laughter. "Is today Get-Yourself-Beaten-Up-In-School day?" He and Justin were sharing a moment. Alex just set aside her spear and bow and removed her quiver from her back and looked to her brothers with annoyed burning dissent.

"Never mind that…" Theresa chided them. "I think she looks nice in her armor and… toga?" Alex beamed with a smile to her mother.

"It looks nice, honey…" Jerry was still curious about that transportation spell. It was just too powerful for someone at her novice level of magic. "Did you zap that outfit from out of one of my books on Ancient Greece?"

"Oh, father…" Alex was getting used to her new immortal status. "Do not be so droll. I just much preferred to dress appropriately for school." She paused and placed her hand to her armored chest. "Why doest I speak like this?" She whispered to herself with her confused hand to her chest. Justin looked over to her curiously suspicious.

"Well," Theresa set the boxes of cereal before her daughter. "It probably works great for hunting for wild boar and riding centaurs… but for school, you dress appropriately. Run upstairs and change."

"As you desire, mother…" Alex was getting tired of her voice pattern as an immortal. "Why can't I stop speaking like this?" She waved and stressed with her hands and intense light burst from her body, fading way to reveal herself in blue jeans and a button up white shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath it. The bottoms of her jeans were tucked into high-heeled lambskin boots. It wasn't quite her style, but as she looked upon it, she liked it. Drinking his morning coffee before opening his sub shop down stairs, Jerry suddenly spit up his mouthful of coffee over his youngest son across from him. Max reacted with disgusted embarrassment and fretted over the warm coffee and saliva in his face, hair and shirt. Theresa whirled round in shock at her daughter's power level. If she was not afraid of her before, she was truly afraid of her now.

"She didn't use a wand!" Justin was pointing and reacting to Alex. "No wand! Dad, she's practicing sorcery!"

"Alex!!!" Jerry pulled off the paper towels and handed them to Max to clean up. "What did you do?! What did you do to boost your powers like that?! You are too young to be practicing sorcery!!! Are you possessed again? I mean, do you have a tattoo on you that says, "Enter Here" or something??!!"

"Father, please, thou doest not have any qualms to fear me." Alex looked at him coming up on her. "Verily, I am still the young woman who…. Why doest I speak like this?!!!!"

"Alex!" Theresa became more of a parent to confront her. "Stop speaking Biblically and tell us what did you do?!!!"

"Alex!!!"

"Aye, as my parents, thou deserve honesty…" Alex rolled her eyes embarrassingly, looking to Justin smugly over her and back to her father and mother. "There was a voice last twilight in my room, and it granted me… immortality."

"Immortality?" Jerry was losing it. "Immortality??! Theresa, she's become a goddess!"

"We're dead meat." Justin whispered to Max.

"She's a god?" Theresa was ready to start losing it. The truth out, Alex was grinning demurely at her new power levels.

"Well, not technically a god," Jerry had to reiterate the mystical facts from his knowledge of magic. "She's not worshipped as a god, but she's acquired the exact level of power as the Immortals who were worshipped as gods. You see, they really existed… and they married and intermingled with mortals for years even long after they stopped being worshipped. It's because of Immortal blood that caused people to become wizards and sorcerers afterward."

"Dad," Justin was listening and following along. "You mean like Hercules, Thor, Aphrodite…"

"Exactly!" Jerry explained. "Even Merlin himself was descended from Celtic gods."

"Alex…" Theresa confronted her daughter. "Where did this voice come from? Who was it? How do we contact him?"

"The voice…" Alex did not like where this was going. They wanted her to give up her godhood! "Father, mother, thinks of what doest thou are thinking. Doest thou realize how powerful I have become. I was a very poor wizard, but I excel as an Immortal! I do not want to give up what I have acquired." She turned her head to her brothers. "I am so kicking your butts in the wizard contest!!!"

"Alex!" Jerry tried to implore to her of the facts. "The gods did not render immortality to mortals without dire… dire consequences. You do not know what the price may be."

"Alex, honey…" Theresa looked upon her. "Who did this to you?"

"I only saw him fleetingly with mine immortal eyes…" Alex started fearing the worst. She gestured to the dining area behind her. "Beckon forward my unknown benefactor!" She extended her right arm and fingers to conjure a ball of light exploding in the room. When the light subsided, there was a tall powerful figure of a man. He resembled actor George Clooney, but he had a thick dark mustache and beard about his chin and face. He was garbed in tan hunting khakis, a black t-shirt fitting tight to his frame and powerful hiking boots on his feet. One minute he was aiming upon a massive bull on the South American prairie and now he was aiming on the photos of the younger Russo children on the wall of the family loft. Mystically transplanted from his hunt, he lowered his weapon and arrow and looked round with his intense hazel eyes upon his new surroundings.

"We're going to have to talk about this young lady." He looked to Alex.

Jerry and Theresa exchanged nervous looks. What was going on here?! They dealt with sorcerers, wizards, mystics, witches, even spirits and apparitions, maybe the odd vampire or werewolf, but gods were at the top of the magical totem pole and the one thing that the entire mystical community knew nothing about. There was a reason for that. The Immortals just did not reveal themselves to mortal man, much less those with magical powers, without having a reason to do it. Whatever was happening here, it was not good! Their guest lowered his bow and arrow and laid it on the range before Justin and Max. When Max tried to touch it, he got a light shock.

"Excuse me…" Jerry stepped lightly to this figure before him. He was more than six feet tall, but despite the great size and girth, he was not the least bit annoyed. He had more a look of surprise and amusement. "Mister, uh,… Am I standing before Lord Zeus or the mighty Hercules?"

"You do not know me, Jerry Russo." Their guest crossed near to Justin to help himself to the refrigerator and take out the gallon of milk. "I am Jason of Olympus, named for the leader of the Argonauts, son of Paris of Troy and Helen of Sparta, Defender of Thermopylae, Champion of Rome, Heir of Olympus, Lord of the Hunt and several other forgotten titles lost to the minds of men…On Earth, I go by the name Jason Troy, a photojournalist from Seattle." He began chugging down the milk.

"And you made our daughter a god?" Theresa reacted next.

"She was my daughter first…" Jason looked to Jerry then turned to Alex. "Isn't that right, Demetria?"

"Demetria?" Theresa looked back to her daughter. Alex was unprepared for what was going on here. Her lips open in shock, she never thought about the cost of becoming a god and now it was happening. As she tried to think of what to do, she felt a rush of memories returning to her. She had not gained godly powers; she had _regained_ them. Realizing her former identity, her expression turned from fear and surprise to one of unbridled glee. She raced around her mortal foster parents and rushed toward Jason Troy, jumping up to him as if he was her true father.

"Daddy!" She embraced him out of love and respect. "I missed you so much!!!"

"I know, princess…" Jason's eyes were crying tears of joy to be holding her again. "I missed you too. I knew restoring your godhood would return your identity to you."

"I can't believe this is happening." Justin was snacking from the bowl of popcorn from last night's videos.

"I know…" Max was eating and watching from the same popcorn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…." Jerry could not believe this was happening. "This is my daughter here." He tugged Alex from Jason. "She's my daughter, and no one else's daughter."

"If you even think of taking her away from us, you're going to have to go through me!" Theresa stood up for her daughter. Justin and Max were still watching and munching on stale popcorn too excited to stop watching and trying to keep from laughing.

"You know, Jerry…" Jason could have turned him and his wife into birds or spiders like his aunts and uncles did in Ancient Greece, but that was not his style. He much preferred using logic and reason when dealing with mortals. "I could have taken my daughter back seven years ago when I first found her, but…" He walked around Jerry to Alex looking upon him with respect. His daughter's personality was taking over the young female wizard. "I didn't." Jason continued. "I respected you too much for that. You see… I had two daughters in 957 BC. One who lost her life, and one who was taken as a bride by an Argive prophet named Justinian whose sons founded the House of Russoff near Latium in 874 BC…"

"Those were my ancestors…" Jerry looked to Alex and his sons and back to Jason Troy. "I thought Justinian's wife was a member of the Roman monarchy." By his side, Theresa was starting to worry over this turn of events.

"We kept close to many of our descendants over the years, following them cross tide and sea to other lands over the centuries, adding insight and inspiration to artists and inventors, losing ourselves to time as mankind grew bigger and bolder cities." The tall demigod confessed openly. "I was very willing to love my daughter from a far…." Jason once more found his daughter trying to return to him. He stroked the side of her face fatherly as she looked to him with fond admiration. "But in recent years, I find you finding more and more favor with your sons and with the young girl, Harper of the Finkle clan… You've accepted her more and more as your daughter than Alex."

"That's not true!" Jerry refused to argue the point. "Alex, I'm your father! I want you away from him!"

"Daddy…" Alex clung to Jason confused; another personality stronger than her own was overwhelming her.

"Alex, I was in labor for eight hours giving birth to you!" Theresa appealed to her daughter.

Justin and Max were still eating the popcorn. Max hurried rushed to pop some more in the microwave. Behind them, Jason Troy waved up the shadows of voices from the past. There the sounds of Jerry's voice and Teresa's voice pulled from out of history.

"Let's save Harper, she's going to take care of us when we get older." Jerry's voice echoed from the past to haunt him. Jason had conjured it up to remind him of his words. Jerry had said it when he thought Alex and Harper were about to be bitten by a vampire.

"Okay, Justin, you're my favorite right now." Theresa's voice from the past haunted her as well.

"Alex, why can't you be more like Justin?" More echoes from the past came to haunt them.

"Harper, you're the daughter we always wanted."

"We got two beautiful boys!"

"Justin is the best son anyone could want."

"Harper, we're so proud of you."

"We left Alex at the mall!"

"Stop it, stop it!!!" Jerry roared scared to death he was losing his daughter. "Yes, we praise Justin a lot more, but….but…" He looked to Theresa for help.

"It doesn't mean we don't love Alex…" Theresa reacted worried. "She makes our lives much more…."

"Interesting!" Jerry snapped his fingers. "That's the word I was thinking! Interesting!"

"Daddy," Alex looked up to her original father. The memories of her recent life was fading away. She recalled running loose in the squares and markets of Ancient Rome with Deirdre, her older sister. She recalled watching legions of Etruscan and Sicilian armies marching in unison while in full armor and playing among faeries and elves on the slopes and vineyards near Mount Olympus. She recalled crossing a bridge and running too close to a centaur who accidentally knocked her into the waters below… and then the dreamless darkness before she woke up a few minutes ago…

"Who are these people?" Demetria asked her father from within Alex's body. She had no further memories of being Alex Russo. All the memories of her previous life were rushing back to her.

"They are your sister's descendants, princess." Jason kissed his daughter's head. "She is so looking forward to seeing you again." He stroked her hair from her face as she looked upon him. The personality of Demetria looked back confused at these people from her former mortal past. She had no memories of them. Jerry was shaking his head in denial. Theresa was going into shock, and Justin and Max were hurriedly pouring the new popcorn over the old in the big bowl. They were restraining their glee and laughter.

"You are not talking my daughter!" Jerry reached to grab Alex away from him and instead clutched empty air. There was a burst of light, ethereal energies exploding and lights caving into a pinhole in space and time and then Jason Troy and Alex were gone. After watching what had happened, Theresa clutched her chest and nearly fainted. Justin's head darted from where his parent's distraughtly looked for Alex to where Jason Troy had appeared. Within minutes, Justin and Max were singing and dancing and tossing popcorn around the room in celebration. They no longer had a spoiled rotten lazy sister!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Across the great pond in the former lands of the Vikings, modern Europe had forgotten the sword and barbarian legacy of its past when mortals once called upon pagan deities to invade and conquer new lands. Highways criss-crossed the lands where Viking once clashed with Celt, and where Roman soldiers once decimated whole Gael villages. Old castles were turned into hotels and museums. Ancient villages were swallowed up into suburbs for larger towns. Near the bank of the Rhine in the shadow of the Black Forest was the preserved edifice of former Castle Schloss, a former Saxon stronghold near the village of Mecklenberg now owned by Professor Victorious Crumbs. Publicly, a scholar of history and the occult, he was the headmaster of one of the most exclusive schools in Europe second only to Hogwarts in Scotland and Alexandria in Greece. Known only to the mystical world, the edifice secretly schooled the best potential students in the art of wizardry, witchcraft and sorcery. What was known to the world as the Mecklenberg Academy was actually known as Wizard School of Mystical Technology, or Wiz-Tech to its students. There were five houses on campus. The favored and best houses were Swiftwind and Brightmoon, full of well-liked and eager young students and pupils. Tanglewood was mostly made up of the most studious and serious future wizards while Sandstorm was mostly made up of the athletic and the image-obsessed while Darkwind was touted as the worst, full of obnoxious over-achievers driven to cheating and deception to win at all costs. The founder of the school had taken the names from his children and each student had left one mark on the school as they served as headmaster and passed it on. Swiftwind had left her robe to serve as the model of all the other students' robes and Brightmoon decided all the students would live co-ed with boys and girls in each house. Sandstorm had left behind the complicated game of "Twelve Ball" for the students to play. As a final act of mischief, Darkwind decided that every student's magic would be ineffective against plastic balls while Tanglewood decided the most annoying everlasting trait to live on; every student would wear the same type of glasses he wore until graduation. When Jerry visited the school, he felt he was in a school of optometrists.

The office of Professor Crumbs, the current headmaster, was in a secret room of the castle that was always changing location. Technically, it existed in a realm beyond the castle, but the mystical access doorways were always changing from portraits to furniture to even the bric-a-brac. The last time Jerry was here, it was located in the coat closet, but this time, it was in the wardrobe closet. With thoughts of the novel by C.S. Lewis in his head, Jerry sought out Crumbs to get his help in locating his daughter.

"Jerry, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. As wizards and magicians, our powers are derived from our godly ancestors. Mortal magic doesn't affect them at all. It's like using a flashlight battery to short circuit a car battery. You can't affect beings who command the true nature of the universe."

"Professor…" Jerry was losing hope. "This is my daughter we're talking about. I know Alex isn't the best student…"

"Is that what you're calling her?" Crumbs was feeding his fish.

"But she is my daughter, and I want her back." Jerry fretted and wavered as his daughter's face floated through his head. "Professor, please, if anyone has any contact with them, I was sure you would."

"We wizards lost our contact with the gods eons ago; that they make any effort to stay in contact with us at all is nothing short of miraculous." Crumbs tapped the side of his tank then ambled past his books and stacks of scrolls. "Jerry…" He sat down slowly at his desk. "The gods showed our ancestors how to be civilized. They gave us laws, government, architecture, the foundations of magic and then they left us to clean up after ourselves. You do not challenge them. Does the name Odysseus sound familiar?"

"They cared about mortals once." Jerry was beside himself with worry. "There must be something they respect."

"Art, science, culture and religion." Crumbs pressed the tips of his fingers together in front of his face. "Oh, and they love toys… not kid's toys but mortal toys like planes, trains and automobiles. I hear Athena is fascinated by the Internet, and Anubis flies small planes. Hermes races cars and Ares owns a fleet of vintage military tanks. They love it every time mere mortals discover something scientific. You don't think they stay in the heavens and not keep track of what's going on down here?"

"I always thought they were petty and vindictive."

"Jerry," Crumbs chuckled a bit. "They are much more human than you believe. Their family squabbles are better than any soap opera on TV. By the way, did you see _Desperate Housewives_ last week?"

"They like scientific, eh…" Jerry started thinking. "How do I get in touch with one of them?"

"Well," Crumbs thought of it a second. "You didn't hear it from me, but I hear Bacchus owns a vineyard in the Napa Valley, and Aphrodite lives in Hollywood. Zeus has a mansion in Olympia, Washington…"

"Go figure…"

"And Circe has a retreat in the mountains of Colorado." Crumbs paused. "I think the Native American gods own a casino in Wyoming if you like gambling…"

"Professor, you've given me a lot to think about…" Jerry rose shaking his old mentor's hand.

"I did? What did I say?"

"If this works…" Jerry wandered about in Professor Crumbs' chambers. "Alex should be home in time for supper!" He turned left instead of right, stumbling over a chair and knocking over a candelabrum.

"The other way, Jerry…"

"Where is that wardrobe?" Jerry stumbled out from under a tapestry, found the way back to the school and headed out on his way.

"Can't find his way out, and yet, thinks he can get his daughter back." Crumbs mumbled to himself then clapped his hands together. "Now, where did I leave the remote to the TV…"

Back in the loft above the sub shop, Theresa had wept while holding her daughter's picture until she fell asleep. Justin and Max had gone to school, and no one had opened the shop downstairs. Deep in sleep, the worried mother dreamed that her daughter was sailing far, far away. She stayed in slumber until she hard the sound of Max and Justin coming home. Harper Finkle, her daughter's best friend was with them.

"Hi, mom…" Justin walked by the sofa. "Dad still at Wiz-Tech?"

"Yeah…" Theresa stumbled through wake and asleep.

"Oh, Miss Russo…" Harper dropped her bag to comfort her. "Justin told me everything that happened. I can't believe Alex would leave and not tell me! I mean, we tell each other everything!" She sat down by her. "But I'm here. I'll take care of you…"

"Oh, Harper, you're just the daughter I always…"

"Mom!!!" Justin screamed. "It's saying things like that that made that guy take Alex away." He mugged a bit happily. "And I had the best day in years without Alex around!!!" He cheered and high-fived Max. "No one called me a geek even once!"

"I know!" Max was likewise excited. "I actually talked to Suzy Parker. She thinks I'm cute! I got a date!"

"Justin!" Theresa went into mother mode. "Can you stand there and claim your life is better without your sister?"

"Heck, yeah!" Justin and Max echoed together.

"You're unbelievable…"

"Hey, guys…" Harper had wandered over to the spiral staircase. "Is your dad back already? I thought I heard someone up in Alex's room."

Theresa and the boys looked at each other. In that moment of arrested silence, Alex's closet door opened and closed and someone was opening and closing drawers. Theresa felt a stirring of joy in her heart, and Max and Justin looked at each other with a mixture of fear and worry. They all then rushed for the spiral staircase; Theresa leading the way with Justin behind her and Harper following behind. Alex had the first room to the right with the stop sign on the door. Theresa pushed the door open first to the empty room, looked around once and found a lack of a person for the sounds they heard. Mother and son looked to each other and back to the room. Where there was once empty room was Alex standing at the closet, pulling out clothes and draping them over the chair.

"Alex, honey!!!" Theresa started grinning ear-to-ear and stepped forward to hug her. "Oh, baby, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Alex, where have you been?" Harper advanced closer. "You missed your history test!"

Justin and Max stood arms folded and disgusted.

"Look, lady, arms off, okay…" Alex pushed her mother away. "I just came back to get a few things I forgot to take." She reacted with Demetria's personality and memories. "There's a festival in Asgard, the Olympians were invited, and I don't have a thing to wear, but then I realized, hey, my previous life was the same size as myself. I'm here to check out the closet."

"Wait a second…" Theresa reacted a bit and looked again. The mannerisms, the personality, the character, it was completely different than her daughter. She looked to Harper and back to this person in her daughter's body. "You came here to steal my daughter's clothes when you could have just zapped up new clothes? I think you came back because a trace of my daughter is still in there somewhere. Why else would you risk getting caught here?"

"Because I came here to steal back my clothes…" Demetria did not get why no one understood this. "Your daughter might have been a piece of work, but… I like her taste." She held up one of Alex's sweaters. "Didn't she own a single dress?"

"Not especially…" Justin mumbled just wanting to see how this played out. Both he and Max reacted distracted and started heading out of the room.

"Hey, Justin…" Demetria looked to her former brother with a grin. "Daddy said I could bring a date. Would you like to come to Asgard with me? There will be Egyptian and Mesopotamian Gods there…"

"Really?"

"Justin!!!" Theresa reacted. She was not losing two of her children to another plane of existence. She whirled back round to the teenage goddess. "I want my daughter back!"

"Fine, fine…" Demetria rolled Alex's eyes and sighed. She walked up to Harper, tapped her to the head and turned back to collect the clothes stacked on the bed that she was taking. Harper reacted with the flick to her forehead, looked to Justin's mother and back to Alex. A flood of memories and thoughts came rushing into her.

"Why am I looking at myself taking my clothes?" Harper reacted. "What's going on here?" She waved her hands trying to do something. "Where are my immortal powers?"

"Alex?" Justin looked at her.

"Yeah????" Harper said it obviously as if she was someone else. She looked to him and his mother and wondered why they were looking so weird at her. She dashed over to the mirror on her bureau and checked on her reflection. What she saw took her aback. "Why am I in Harper's body?!!!!"

"You're welcome." Demetria reacted complacently. "Alex, these clothes aren't going to fit you anymore so can I have them? Thank you!!!"

"Mom!!!!" Harper was freaking looking at herself and Harper's reflection in the mirror. "What's going on here? Why am I in Harper's body? What's going on here??"

"Alex?" There was so much happening at once that Theresa could not keep her. Alex was back… in Harper's body? Where was Harper now? Justin dropped his jaw in shock.

"This is like so cool!!!" Max was reacting with surprise. He did not see that coming! "Man, we should have popcorn for this!!!" He watched as Harper pushed free of Theresa and rushed to Justin, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and aiming it at her former body.

"I want my body back!!!" Harper reacted as Alex. "Freezus décor, feet stick to the floor!!" She waved Justin's wand.

"Alex…" Demetria grinned with her body. "Do you think I'd bring you back with your powers? Not that you'd be able to hurt me, but still…."

"No!!" Alex started losing it. She had lost her body, her immortality, her identity and now her magic. She looked to her mother, Harper's eyes starting to fill with tears. She looked to her mother. "Mom????"

"Alex, honey…" Theresa awkwardly pulled Harper close to console her. Now, the girl really was her daughter. Justin looked toward them then back to Demetria lifting up the clothing taken from the closet and bureau. He knew he should do something, but what?

"Justin," Demetria eyed him mildly infatuated. "Are you coming?"

"No, wait!!!" Theresa called out before Justin could respond.

"You got your daughter back, what is it now?" Demetria looked at her. From within Harper's body, Alex was crying over her mother's shoulder.

"I want my daughter… in her body… right now!"

"It's my body, I had it first…" Demetria vanished with the clothing removed from the closet into a white hole of smoke and light.


	5. Chapter 5

5

In Greece, tourists thought they saw balls of fireworks alighting near Mount Olympus while across the world in Mexico City, guards wondered about the people in exquisite dress coming from out of the Aztec temples in the city. Limousines were traveling northward from Oslo, Norway toward the direction of Mount Glittertinden, but it was obvious they were not headed for the skiing. Airport officials at the Norse airport were screening debutantes from Bolivia, Iraq, Russia, China, Egypt and Nigeria. There was something going on that they didn't know anything about. Northwest of Lillehammer, Jerry Russo nervously tugged at the collar of his tuxedo and looked to his old buddy from Wiz-Tech. Both he and Michael Reason were graduates of Swiftwind House, and it wasn't until a few months after they had graduated that Michael had confessed to being the son of Apollo and an Aztec goddess. Attending Wiz-Tech was his method for gaining precision on his godly powers. They failed to keep in touch, but when it came to getting his daughter back, Michael was the first person he thought of to help get Alex back.

"Jerry, do you have a plan in mind?" Michael looked to his old friend. The three of them were arriving in a limo from the airport at Oslo.

"No…" Jerry reacted nervously. "I'm pretty much winging it." He paused and looked over himself. "Do you think anyone can tell I'm not Immortal?"

"Jerry, don't worry about it." Salma was Michael's date. She spoke with a rich Aztec accent. "There will be many mortals there as spouses, dates, escorts and servants, but… don't sweat so much, and you might want to act like being around gods are no big deal."

"Yeah," Michael adjusted Jerry's tie and the limo emerged from thick woods into the courtyard of a grand palace of German and Viking design. "If you calm down you're less likely to make a mistake. Just relax and try to fit in… some Immortals are uncomfortable about mortals."

"Right, calm down…" Jerry looked out the car windows. It looked like a cross between a Hollywood gala and a meeting of heads of state. One car opened after another and released its passengers before drifting on and allowing another limo through the gates to the main hall. "I don't get it…" Jerry sounded. "Why arrive in cars? Why not just…. Pop in?'

"It's in respect to our hosts…" Salma answered. "When the Norse gods celebrate a moment, you honor them by arriving on the soil of their worshippers."

"When we attended a celebration by the Polynesian gods," Michael added. "We all arrived by canoe and wood raft."

"You just have to hope no one like Loki or Coyote show up…" Salma noticed them rolling up to the steps. "Those gods of mischief have ruined many good dinners…"

"Oh…" Their limo pulled up to the steps of a great entryway. The back door of the limo opened and Salma stretched her long legs out first, standing up within a Germanic courtyard obviously several centuries old but preserved by magic against the weather. Michael came out next in his tuxedo followed by Jerry in his black and white tux. Salma grinned to Jerry and held his hand too for assurance. His hand was shaking as they ascended up a flight of twelve steps to huge immense twenty-foot tall doors into a great hall. The words curved around the arch of the door read "Aesgaard," the original spelling of the Norse hall in Runic lettering. Up ahead, the long museum-like gallery was lit by torches and filled with people from every walk of life. Immortal Incan chieftains speaking with Ancient Mexican lords, Japanese gods dating Greek divinities, Native American gods speaking to Hindu deities, Sumerian prophetesses chasing after immortal children… Except for the great surroundings, it might have been a party at the United Nations. The women were beyond beautiful and physically perfect, dressed in fine gowns and long dresses. The men all wore suits and tuxedos adorned in their native arraignment. The Native American gods wore feathers, a few Celtic immortals had tattoos, and the Egyptian and Incan gods had their proper headdresses. Jerry nervously followed close to Michael, alighting with a smile as a mortal girl served him champagne. Turning from the hall of statues and topiaries, he looked into a great gathering hall three stories wide and as wide and deep as a football field. Only immortal beings with knowledge of architecture could have built this place. Alighted with torches and burning bonfires, it was decorated with tapestries, statues, plants and fountains. The side was open to a courtyard and the far end was beneath a great arena with a figure at a throne. Stoic and beaming Alfadur Odin waved and greeted his guests from off the floor. By his side was the Lady Frigga, handsome Balder and the goddess Nanna. To the other side was the deeply restrained Thor in mortal attire, the Lady Sif and beautiful red-haired Sjofn scoping out the men for her lovers for tonight. Michael snapped Jerry from his awe by directing his gaze to the side of the room. Turning his head, Jerry noticed Jason Troy with Demetria and Alex's body by his side. Jerry gasped at how beautiful she was. She was garbed in a long white evening gown, her shoulders bare and her long dark hair brushed straight and perfect. She was smiling and happy to be by her sister again. Garbed in a long pink dress, Deirdre looked like a taller, more mature version of Alex. The two of them holding each other close, a hundred voices canceling out their conversations. Jason Troy said something to his girls as Jerry mustered her courage and descended between the guests. The appetizers ranged from oyster on the shell and meat with cooked vegetables. As he watched, Deirdre whispered something to Demetria and rushed to join someone. The former Alex Russo hugged her Aunt Aphrodite and Uncle Triton.

"Demetria…" The goddess of love was almost nude in her scanty dress. "You should find someone to dance with."

"But who would I dance with?"

"Can I have this dance?" Someone asked Demetria. The young lady looked over and recognized Alex's father. He took her lightly by her left hand and her hip and started swaying with her out on to the floor as if it was Alex's Quincenera all over again.

"What are you doing here?" Demetria tried not to make a scene. She looked over to her father. "I'm not your daughter."

"Yes, you are…" Jerry glared upon his daughter's face. "And I'm not kidnapping you. I'm just trying to get your great-grandfather's attention."

"You can't kidnap me." Demetria looked at him. "I could turn you into a cockroach if you tried. You'd need another Immortal helping you."

"Maybe I do…" Jerry was guiding her over to Michael. Alex's face alighted with stunned surprise. Her Uncle Michael had always had a soft spot for mortal man. Jerry was forcibly swaying her toward him. The dark-haired god of propriety created a small ball of light and tossed it to Jerry to take from the air. At that moment, Jason started looking for both his daughters. Deirdre and her fiancé were communing over near the fountain with one of the Muses, but when he looked to the edge of the hall, he noticed his daughter being carried away from him. It took him only a second to realize who she was dancing with. Jerry took the ball tossed to him by Michael and cast it hard to the floor, the two of them vanishing into a burst of light and smoke.

"Jerry?" Back in Waverly Place, Theresa turned round in the loft to his sudden arrival. He looked good in his tuxedo, and Alex resembled a princess in her glowing white dress. Justin and Harper stood alarmed at their arrival. Realizing where she was, Demetria looked round once, realized where she was and locked eyes on Alex in Harper's body. Even without her body or her magic, Alex was ripping her hair out.

"I want my body back!" She grabbed Demetria by the hair and pushed her back to the kitchen counter. Jerry started rushing to separate them.

"Get off me, cretin!!" Demetria lifted Alex in Harper's body off her feet and tossed her across the room, but where Harper's body should have hit the wall, a small lamb instead bounced and skidded across the wood floor. Justin dived behind the sofa, and Max hurried to join him, but he wasn't fast enough. When Justin looked up, there was a small capuchin monkey hopping up and down. Jerry and Teresa huddled behind the counter. Her lips peeled back into a snarl, her brown eyes contorted into a vicious and hostile grimace, Demetria spun round firing lightning bolts across the room shattering books and decoration and blasting the bricks in the walls loose.

"When I get through in here, it's going to look like the waiting room on Noah's Ark!!!" She blasted the dinner table for the heck of it with an explosive ball of energy. Out the corner of her eye, Justin tried to dive for his parents protected by the counter. He distracted Demetria from one end of the sofa and then rushed out the other end, sliding over to his parents in the kitchen nook.

"Great idea, dad!" Justin gasped as Demetria shattered the microwave with a bolt of lightning. "The new Alex is so much more nicer than the last one!" They heard the TV shattering into its core pieces and the spiral staircase collapsing. In his tiny monkey form, Max was hopping up and down chattering and screeching to be turned back to normal. Alex as the baby lamb was squeezing under the sofa.

"I've got a plan!!!"

Demetria blasted the room with volumes of force and bolts of lightning.

"What?" Theresa turned sarcastic. "Getting struck by lightning and turned into a goat!!!"

"Demetria!!!" Jason's voice filled the room. Things calmed down and became quiet again; the three Russos not turned into animals slowly began looking over the range top. Jason and his daughter reunited hugging, but with them was another bold figure. He was over six-feet-tall and powerfully built for a man seemingly in the twilight of middle age. He had long red hair trussed back in a small ponytail and a powerful red beard, which smirked as he surveyed the loft. Dressed in a tuxedo tailored for his physique, he honorably reached down and helped the restored young girl under the sofa to her feet. Max slowly started peeking out next to Justin then started checking if he still had a tail.

"Jerry…" The creator of the Greek Minoan Empire looked around the room with his dashing blue eyes and steely patriarch presence. "You have my attention… this better be good."

"Lord Zeus…" Jerry choked a bit and encouraged his family to bow, but Zeus just discouraged the bowing. After hundreds of years, he was tired of it. "Sir…" Jerry stammered nervously. "You who created the heavens and the Earth, the rain and the thunder, the clouds in the sky, the…"

"I know what I did and what I made." Zeus was trying to hurry him along. "Now, hurry up and get to the point. Odin and I have a bet that Ammon-Ra can't eat a hundred deviled eggs in one night."

"Sir…" Jerry looked to his family, over to Harper and back to the king of the Olympian gods. "I understand the gods respect science in all its forms."

"Yes…"

"The debate here is whether or not that girl is really my daughter…" Jerry nervously responded over his words. He spoke solemnly and with great emotion. "But I contend she is because… as any biology book can tell you, a child is a product of the heredity of their parents. If you look upon her body and the substance she is made up of, you will find my DNA and the DNA of my wife. No matter whose spirit is within her, that girl's body has my DNA and if she has my DNA, then she is my daughter… and I want her restored to me, please… She's my daughter, and I love her."

Demetria was clinging to her father unwillingly to let go. Within Harper's body, Alex realized she was no longer a small lamb and rushed over to hide behind Justin and her mother, peeking out over Max's head to hear her father. Zeus took a deep groaning breath as he lifted his head up to mull over the plea of mercy.

"Please, Lord Zeus…" Jerry's heart was breaking within his tuxedo. "Your fairness and compassion for mortal man through history was always great. I ask for the same compassion… as one father for another…"

Zeus sighed and walked around the sofa, loose bricks shattered in Demetria's rampage were jumping up and reforming in the wall as he walked past them. The TV pulled itself back together and books vaulted back to the bookcase sliding itself back together. Even the door to the microwave hopped up and rejoined the restored microwave. Jason and Jerry awaited his decision. Known as Jupiter to the Romans and Taranis to the Celts, the former ruler of Greece looked to Jerry and turned to caress his great-granddaughter's face with paternal admiration.

"Though he was of Hebrew blood, I very much respected King Solomon of Canaan…" The mighty thunder-striker spoke. "He studied our Olympian heritage and compared it with the laws of the Torah and the Talmud. You see, Jerry, there is only one religion here on Earth… but many ways to observe it. Every parent loves and raises their children as they see fit, and Jerry, considering the lengths of creation and danger you faced for your daughter… you convince me you deserve to have her returned to you."

Jerry lightly grinned out of joy. Theresa clutched her chest unable to believe it. Even Alex deep with Harper's form was stunned, but Justin and Max just looked at each other unable to accept it.

"Grandfather…" Jason contested his decision.

"Jason, there are three things we have no power over…" Zeus looked to him. "Fate, free will and that which Infinity has created. We cannot undo what he has set into motion." He motioned toward Demetria, levitating her body up into the air with a stunned expression in her face. With his other hand, he lifted Harper's stunned body up into the air, over the heads of Jerry and Theresa and brought the two girls drifting toward each other over their heads. Their bodies glowing with light from within their bodies, they became two brightly growing forms of light pulled together into one form. Jerry shielded his eyes with his arm, and Theresa looked away with her sons closing their eyes. When they looked again, Alex and Harper were dropping on to the sofa. Their godly guests had vanished in the burst of light, departing Earth once more. Alex bounced a bit and slid to the floor. Jumping up once more, she looked at her hands and back to Harper.

"Wow…" Harper was reeling from her experience. "The colors… the colors…." She started grinning as if she was drunk.

"Dad!" Restored once more, Alex raced to Jerry and hugged him. He started crying tears of joy as Theresa joined in on their bond, hugging Alex tightly and kissing her over the face. Standing by the counter, Justin rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue and glanced to Max. They were both unsure how they felt.

"What was it like being a monkey?"

"I liked the tail." Max answered.

"Wait a minute…" Alex turned with excitement and checked on her best friend. "Harper, are you okay?"

"Is this another magic thing, Alex?" She was rather confused over the last few hours. "I am getting so sick of this!!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Jerry staggered a bit on his feet. "I can't believe that worked."

"Just one more thing…" Alex noticed her wand on the bookshelf near her. She took it in the tips of her fingers and waved it to the shattered stairs. "Transformus repairus!!!" Her spell hit the shattered stairs standing up again like an accordion stretching back out with the supports and railing fusing back into place. The dents and distortions all straightened, and the imperfections popped themselves out from the spell. Alex grinned and blew out the tip of her wand.

"I'm back!!!" She grinned adorably. Alex shined and hugged Harper so glad to be a wizard and in her own body again. Her father awed over her proudly and her mother hugged her tightly so happy to have her back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Justin and Max wandered glum and not so excited toward the stairs. "She's back. Big deal. Everybody loves Alex… Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room to study and maybe hang myself."

"And I'm going to help him." Max sighed unexcited. "Hey, Justin, are those stairs safe?"

"They seem to be." Justin was treading lightly up them expecting them to fall apart then jumped onto the top landing before they could. Laving his sister behind to his parents, he and his brother were just dejectedly shaking their heads depressed. With Alex back, they now had to go back to the vicious practical jokes, venous insults and slander and the cons, blackmails and extortions. Max was still shaking his head in disbelief, but Justin wandered into his room depressed and in a state of shocked disbelief. He stepped into his sci-fi obsessed room filled with science fiction movies and memorabilia. Decorated with models of spaceships and figures in famous movie scenes alongside stacks of science magazines and robotic schematics, the room was still Justin's sanctum away from his lazy and selfish sister. As he swung the door behind him, he hastened to lock it against his sister, but she was already in it and hiding behind the door. He jumped back from her surprised. Dressed in a long white strapless evening gown, she lightly glided up to him.

"Justin." Demetria stood in her duplicate of Alex's body. "Did you forget we have a date?"

"In Asgard?" Justin was stunned. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not…" She sidled up before him romantically, her hands stroking the front of the tuxedo he was now suddenly wearing. She had conjured it on to him. Tilting her head up to him, she pressed her lips to his. Justin's senses inhaled the wonderful aroma of kissing a young goddess. She had a scent of roses and jasmine, her skin felt like velvet and hair was as soft as silk and then he realized… he was kissing a duplicate of his sister!!!

"Oh god!" He bolted backward in shock.

"You better believe it." Demetria was pulling him back toward her. "Come on, I've got almost two thousand years of making out to catch up on. My cousin, Alyssa, thinks she's the goddess of making-out just because she's the granddaughter of Aphrodite. Have I got something to show her!"

"Demetria, please, god, no, this would be like dating my…" She was pulling him toward his bedroom window; shining through it was a ray of light turning into a boundary between earth and the heavens. On the firmament between the planet known as Earth and the hereafter known as Elysium were several islands, and Demetria was leading Justin to one of its brightest glowing lands beyond the eyes of mortals in the space where angels and faeries passed between worlds.

END


End file.
